Narissa, Sister Of Sinbad
by Coffee and sugar addict
Summary: What if Sinbad had a sister, not just a sister but a twin? I don't own any of the characters, except for my OC, Narissa. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Narissa, Sister Of Sinbad**

 **Heyo booklovers! Just another idea I had when I was listening to the soundtrack for Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. One of the best movies of all time! Let me know what you think of it and ON WITH THE STORY!**

Prologue

"Wake up my beauties, rise and shine! It's a brand new day and the mortal world is at peace. But not for long! Just look at them. I pull one tiny thread and their whole world unravels into chaos, glorious chaos. And what could be more perfect than this? A noble prince, a priceless treasure, and two black hearted thieves! Oh, this is going to be fun! Cetus, you know what to do. Let the games begin! A woman with long black hair said with an evil smile standing over the earth.

A blue ship sped along on the ocean, trying and failing to outrun the pirate ship gaining on its tail. "Gentlemen" A man said beginning to speak but was interrupted by a young woman his age. "And gentlewoman!" She snapped and raised a walnut-colored eyebrow. "Sorry Riss. And gentlewoman, this is what we've been waiting for. The world's most valuable object is on its way to Syracuse. It's a shame it'll never get there." The man said, grinning devilishly at his crew as they started laughing. "After today, we retire to Fiji." There were shouts of excitement from the crew and Rissa. "Kale!" "Aye Captain!" The taller man replied, steering the boat closer to the ship who would apparently be the victim of a pirate raid. "Spike!" Rissa yelled before Sinbad could. "Hey, that's my line!" He yelled at her. She smirked and retorted, "Gotta be quicker next time, bro. The world won't wait for ya! She grabbed a rope and swung across, let go of the rope and flipping in midair before unsheathing her twin knives. While knives had a pretty short reach and you had to be quick and nimble, there were more places they could get through armor than a sword. Also, they were lighter.

She landed in the middle of a group of soldiers, and before they realized what was going on, she was disarming them and knocking them out with the hilts of her knives. One soldier grabbed her braid, but yelped when his hand encountered the spikes she had woven in that morning. She smiled then turned around and head butted him and went to go join her brother and Kale. "What did you think of that move? Pretty slick, huh?" He asked smugly. She laughed when Kale said "I think you overworked it, just a bit." He immediately pouted. "Aw, man! I overwork-"He paused as Kale turned his head to catch a sword in his teeth. The soldier holding said sword stopped short at such an unusual parry then yelled in rage as he was thrown overboard. "Oh, and Sinbad overworked it?" She said, smirking.

"Proteus!" She heard Sinbad say and whipped around, smacking Kale in the face with her braid. "Huh, what, where?" Then looked at where her brother was looking. "Still fight like an old lady, Proty!" She yelled. "Rissa?" He stopped fighting long enough to look up then was tackled to the ground by the very guys he had been fighting. "Ooh!" Riss and her twin said in unison and wincing. "What happened to you two? Where have you been?" Proteus demanded. "Hey love to stay and chat, but we've got places to go, stuff to steal." Sinbad said as she twisted one of her knives into the lock, and breaking it off. Pretty useless door now. "Thanks Riss! Stay out here with the guys? I think Proteus wants to talk, he's got that look on his face." He said in an undertone. She sighed and nodded. They hadn't been in there for very long though when a sea monster came out of nowhere and started attacking the ship. "What the..?!" She heard Sinbad yell from behind her as she started stabbing and slicing any tentacles that came her way. "Well ,I see you're busy, uh, so stay in touch." Her idiotic twin said. "Wait! Wait! You're just going to run away?" Proteus yelled at him. "Uh, yeah. Come on Riss, let's go and come back another day." He said to her. In response, she punched him in the arm. "Ow! What the heck is wrong with YOU?!" He yelled. "You go, I'm going to help our best friend. We owe him that much." I said then leaped back into the fray. He tried to go back to his ship, but it was pushed away by one of the sea monster's fins. "Whaa- you- MY SHIP!" he yelled in anger. "Sinbad!" She heard Kale yell. She grabbed Proteus and pulled him out of the way before he could get swallowed like the soldier 2 seconds ago. "Heads up!" They both looked behind them to see Sinbad standing next to the gunpowder holding a lighted torch. He jumped on one end of a board and the barrels of gunpowder went flying through the air, and Lobster Boy grabbed them with his tongue and swallowed them. "Now, stand back for sushi." Sinbad said, pulling us up off the floor. Smoke started coming out of its mouth, and it vomited up green slime and the soldier it had swallowed. The man gasped, realizing he was still alive, took a moment to collect himself, then screamed and charged grabbing his sword. "Give that guy a raise" Sinbad and Riss said in unison then she glared at him. "what do we do now? The idiot got rid of all the gunpowder." She said, glancing at her twin. "I got an idea." He said and whistled, yelling for Lobster Boy. As the tongue shot out at him, he grabbed one of Riss' knives and pinned it to the deck of the ship. " _Oooooh, you are so DEAD when we get out of here alive!"_ She thought as he grabbed some rope, threw it around the mast, grabbed Proteus' hand and they ran up the mast. She continued slashing with her other knife, distracting the monster while Sinbad completed his plan. She dived for cover just as two wooden spikes buried themselves in its head. "Just like old times!" Sinbad said, he and Proteus laughing. Until she walked up to him and started punching him. "DON'T. YOU. DARE. USE. MY. KNIVES. LIKE. THAT. AGAIN. AND. DON'T. YOU. DARE. TRY. TO. ABANDON. ME. LIKE. THAT. AGAIN!" She yelled, punching him with each word while he yelped and tried to hide, and Proteus couldn't stop laughing. "Definitely like old times now." She let Sinbad get up, then was pushed down by him when a huge tentacle grabbed him. "SINBAD!" She and Proteus screamed and tried to dive overboard to go after him, but Kale grabbed her and soldiers grabbed Proteus. "Kale, dammit, let me go!" She screamed as he carried her back to Sinbad's ship. "I will tie you to the ship's mast if you don't stop squirming and yelling curse words at me." He said sternly and I stopped so when he put me down on the deck, I immediately started pacing. Until Sinbad popped up and Kale swung him over the side of the ship, when I immediately. He and Kale started talking, something about Eris, while I looked at Proteus who smiled and put away his sword. "Men, set sail for Syracuse." He said

WHEW! I didn't mean to make it such a long chapter, but once I started, I didn't know where to stop. "Sigh" Read and Review Peace out, booklovers!


	2. Chapter 2

Narissa, Sister Of Sinbad  
Chapter 2

 **Heyo, booklovers! How's life treating y'all? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was trying to figure out some other stories I've been working and I decided… I'm going to try and update them all today! Wish me luck! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **Narissa finished putting up her walnut-colored hair with a comb which had sharp points that could be used as a weapon. "What's going on with you, bro?" She said to Sinbad, who wouldn't stop straightening his shirt and messing with his hair. "Nothing's wrong with me, alright? Why do you always have to be so worried about me anyway?" He replied sharply. "Because I'm the older one, that's why. And don't you start that attitude with me little brother. I used to kick your butt in knife fights and I still can." She replied, fixing his hair with a comb as he pouted. "Nari, we're ready!" Kale said, poking his head in. "Alright, let's go." She said and as she passed him, "Ignore the little bro, he's just pouting because he has to be among the well to do's in society again." Behind her, she heard him laugh and smirked, her green eyes sparkling.**

" **I'll bet you 10 crowns your about to put away those swords." Sinbad told one of the guards and Narissa smirked. No one had ever won a bet against her brother. "I'll take that bet!" The guard growled and she clapped a hand to her mouth to hold in a laugh. Kale, Rat, and Jed roared in laughter as Proteus came up and told the guards to put away their swords. "I haven't seen you two in 10 years and now twice in one day! Pfft, you're smothering me!" Proteus said and Narissa felt her heart skip just like when they were kids. "We knew you'd want to thank us for saving your life, again." She said, and Proteus threw his arms over hers and Sinbad's shoulders. "You probably just heard we had free food and wine." He said and Sinbad turned back to the crewmembers and yelled "Hey boys, did you hear that? Dinner and drink are on the prince." And they cheered. "Rissa, patrol the area. Get to work." He said to them while Proteus was distracted. "Sinbad, Riss, there's someone I want you to meet. I've told her all about you two. I would like to introduce you to my fiancée, the Lady Marina, ambassador from Thrace." He said, oblivious to Narissa's narrowed eyes and how she set her jaw. Sinbad glanced at her and raised an eyebrow and she shook her head. She would tell him later. A beautiful woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes wearing a dark blue dress wrapped her hands around Proteus' arms. Next to her, Narissa felt incredibly common and inferior. "So these are the infamous Riss and Sinbad I heard all about this morning. First you try to rob Proteus and then you save his life. So which are you, thieves or heroes?" She said, frowning delicately in puzzlement. She elbowed Sinbad who was gazing at Marina in an "I'm sooo in love with you" look.**

 **She barely refrained from rolling her eyes. The evening had taken a miserable turn and she looked down at her emerald green tunic and black boots and knew she would never have a chance against Marina of Thrace. "Let's go.", Sinbad said tersely to her and turned to look at Marina and looked at the ground and started walking back to the crew. "** _ **He's in love with her just like I am with Proty."**_ **She thought sadly and noticed as Marina and Proteus went over to the balcony. She watched and felt her heart break a little as Proteus went down on knee and turned to go. If the crewmates saw the tear slide down her cheek, they didn't say anything but looked over at Sinbad and then at Marina and Proteus, and looked at her in sympathy and shock. They had only seen her cry twice before, once when Proteus had announced his engagement with Marina and the other was when Sinbad had been in a coma for 3 days after he had gotten hit in the head in a raid.**

 **Heyo, sorry to leave off there, but I didn't really want to get into the theft of the book quuite yet. Review and let me know what you think! Peace out booklovers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Narissa, Sister Of Sinbad

Chapter 3

Heyo booklovers! 2 updates in one day, I am on a roll! I was watching Sinbad and my inspiration was renewed! ON WITH THE CHAPTEEERRRRR! (Btw, sorry about the weird POV's thing. This one is in Nari's POV.

We had just finished gathering provisions and had set sail when an Imperial Navy ship pulled up alongside us. Sinbad was moping in his cabin, even more so than usual, when a loud voice yelled, "Captain, permission to board?". Kale and I exchanged looks. Something wasn't right but since Sinbad and I co-captained, it was up to me since Sinbad was in his cabin. "Kale, I'm going to give the ok, go get Sinbad and let him know what's going on." I told him, keeping my voice down as I didn't want the Navy to hear me. "Aye, aye captain!" he said and ran down to Sinbad/my cabin. I took a deep breath, straightened my tunic and replied, "Permission granted!" and glanced behind me as Kale and Sinbad came running up. "What's going on? Who's boarding our ship?" He said in a whisper as ropes were slung over the side of the ship. "Imperial Navy, and I don't know, but something's not right here." I whispered as about 10 guards climbed over the side of the ship. "Sinbad, Narissa, we have been ordered to search your vessel for the Book of Peace and take you both into custody." There were yells of shock and anger from us and the crew. "WE DIDN'T STEAL IT! WE LEFT IT ON PROTEUS' BOAT, AND THAT'S IT!" Sinbad and I yelled in unison and the crewmembers rested their hands on their weapons. I glanced at them then at the guards. If we fought them, the crew would get hurt and our ship would get damaged. "If it makes you feel better, then you may search the ship and take us into custody. But, you won't find anything." I said, trying to dispel the tension. "What are you doing?" Sinbad hissed at me and I glared at him, "If we fight back, the crew will get hurt and there would be damage to the Chimera." I hissed back as cuffs were put on both of us. Kale and a couple of other crew members stepped forward but I shook my head and glared at them. They knew that look and backed down. I mouthed "trust us" as the guards finished their search. "There's no Book here, captain." One of the guards said. "Very well, half of you take them back to Syracuse and put them in the dungeon. The other half will stay with me and conduct another search." He said as 5 of the guards led us to their boat which wasn't nearly as beautiful as the Chimera.

We were thrown into the dungeon, landed on our backs then flipped ourselves onto our feet. "Sinbad, Narissa" Proteus said and stepped out of the shadows. "Proteus" Sinbad began, "it's about time" I finished. "Do you have any idea how serious this is?" He asked, glaring at us. Yeesh, he was scary with that glare. "Do you have any idea how many times we've heard that today?" Sinbad retorted. "Stealing theBook of Peace when you knew how much it meant to us!" Proteus yelled. This was getting old. "proteus, here's how this works. First, we actually commit a crime and then you get to blame us for it!" I yelled back. "Then how do you explain this?" He snapped, whipping out a dagger, the same dagger that he had given Sinbad when we were kids. Sinbad stared at it for a second then said, "Eris!" "What?" Proteus and I said at the same time. "Eris! She framed me!" Sinbad said furiously. "Listen to yourself, Sinbad." Proteus said disdainfully and I looked back and forth between the pair of them, biting my lip. It was a nervous habit of mine but hey, it was better than Sinbad's. "Trust me Proteus, the Book is in Tartarus. Talk to your father, tell him we're…" Proteus interrupted, "This is beyond my father, the ambassadors are convening for your trial!" He practically yelled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Trial?! We didn't do it! We left the Book on your ship and that's the last we saw it! You know the truth, you know us." I said. "Do I? I knew two kids! Look me in the eye and tell me, did you steal the Book?" he said, looking Sinbad in the eyes. "No" was our reply. He sighed and walked out, slamming the door shut behind him and I immediately started pacing.

"We've heard enough of your lies. Sinbad, Narissa for the last time, give us the book!" King Dynas said, glowering at us. "How many times do we have to tell you?" I said in exasperation and anger. "We don't have it!" Sinbad added in exactly the same time. "Very well then. The Delegation of the 12 Cities finds you both guilty of treason and sentences you to death. Take them away." The leader of the Delegation said. "Come on, this is a joke, right? Are you people blind?!" I yelled, "We didn't do it!" Sinbad yelled. "Stop! I demand the right of substitution! Take me in their place!" Proteus yelled, stepping forward. "NO!" King Dynas and I yelled at the same time and glowered at each other. "Sinbad says that Eris took the Book and I believe him. Let them go to Tartarus and reclaim it." He stated. "What?" We both said. "What are you doing?" I hissed at him. "You claim that Eris stole the Book, steal it back. You two are good at that." He said with a grim smile. "Hey look, I will not be responsible for your life." Sinbad said, and I nearly punched him. "You would do the same for me." Proteus stated and I nodded. "No, I wouldn't!" Sinbad argued "Little bro? Do us all a huuuge favor and shut up! I'm ashamed of you and mom would be too!" I snapped. "If Sinbad and Narissa are allowed to leave the city, they'll never come back! Son, listen…" Dynas yelled at the Delegation and I growled. "No, father, you listen. Sinbad and Narissa either stole the Book or it's in Tartarus. Either way, they're our only hope." Proteus said firmly. "Proteus, do you realize that if Sinbad and Narissa do not return, you will be put to death?" He looked at us, me shaking my head, my idiot brother glaring at him. "I understand." He said calmly. The leader of the Delegates sighed and said, "So be it. Sinbad and Narissa have 10 days to return the Book." He concluded. "Release them." Dynas said, angrily. We watched as Sinbad's cuffs were put on Proteus and he was led away. "Oh and you two… don't be late." He said with a smile and looked at Marina who looked back and then down as if she couldn't bear to meet his eyes. Then she glared at us and I glared back while Sinbad looked down.

And that's the end of that chapter! I don't know when my next update for this story will be, but I'm predicting maybe next week if I'm lucky. Until then, peace out booklovers!


	4. Chapter 4

Narissa, Sister Of Sinbad

Chapter 4

 **I didn't think I was going to update today after I uploaded TWICE yesterday (aren't y'all lucky?** **) and I'm pretty sure I'm insane or at least insane! I mean, who uploads at 12:30 in the morning of their senior orientation and they can barely keep their eyes open? This girl here! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Ohhh, when we got to back to Syracuse, I was going to kill both of them SOO dead!, I promised myself as we boarded the Chimera. I looked down at my green silk tunic in annoyance and went to go change when I heard Sinbad and a female voice. " _What the hell?"_ I thought and opened the door. It turned out to be the _lovely and incredibly annoying_ Marina. I sighed and stepped into the room just as she gave Sinbad a handful of jewels. "I didn't know that we had company, Brother." I said, completely ignoring Marina. "She doesn't have enough for first class." He said and smiled at me and I caught on and smiled back, stepping out of the way as he picked her up and walked out onto the deck. I shut the door and changed into black pants, black ankle boots, and a dark green shirt. I took the pin out of my hair and rebraided it with the spikes. There, that was better.

"Remind me why you didn't dump her butt in a rowboat." I said to Sinbad as we perused a map. "She gave us enough money for a second-class bunk." He said, not looking up, "I don't flipping care! She stowed away on our ship and bribed our crew! Plus she's annoying as heck." I said, leaning against the railing. " _Well, speak of the sun and see its rays."_ I thought sarcastically as little Miss Princess, excuse me, ambassador walked up to us. "Are you sure you know what-?" she began, but I interrupted her, "yes we've done this kind of thing before." I said and glanced at Sinbad. "No there is no other way." He said, just as she said, "look-"But I interrupted her again, "and yes, you have my permission to stand there and get a free lesson in sailing, thank you." I said and smirked. "Besides, a ship is no place for a woman." Sinbad said and yelped as I hit him on the head. "You excepting, Rissa." He said, smiling innocently at me.

"Jin, easy on the main!" I yelled at one of the crew members. "Aye!" He yelled back. "Steady as she goes." Sinbad yelled to the crew, "Steady." He said, relaxing and leaning on the wheel as we heard a faint sound. "What is that sound?" Marina and I said at the same time, both too intent on identifying the sound to notice. "Shhh" Sinbad said and we both glared at him. The singing grew louder and we saw watery women appear from the nautical figureheads and out of the water. "Sirens!" I said and Marina and I looked at each other in horror then at Sinbad. "Sinbad? Sinbad!" We yelled and Marina waved her hand in front of his face. "Jin? Lee?" I said, looking at the other pair of twins on board who were currently dancing around and winced as Jin accidently kissed Lee's armpit. "Come and get it, ladies!" Luca yelled and threw off his shirt, exposing his bony chest. I winced and Marina shuddered. "Kale?" I said, hoping at least one of the members of the crew wasn't under the siren's spell. He said, "come with me, we'll speak of love." And ran his hand over his hairless head. We looked back at Sinbad as he said, "Who's bad? Sin-bad!" he said, grinning like a lovesick idiot. "Ugh, men!" Marina said in disgust, gesturing at Sinbad and I chuckled. "I saw her first!" Lee yelled, pushing Jin down onto the deck as the sirens hovered just out of reach of the men. I threw Marina a rope and she gave it to Spike, catching onto my idea, "Round the deck, now!" She yelled and we watched with me steering the boat as Spike ran around the crew and secured them to the mast. But we forgot about Rat. "Amore, amore, amore, my love!" Rat yelled, holding a rope and throwing himself down toward a siren from the crow's nest. "Rat!" I yelled. He ignored me and continued talking in his native language ( **Does anyone know what the language he uses is?)** I grabbed a rope, slung it over the railing. "Marina, hold on to the rope, I'm going after Rat!" I yelled and she grabbed the rope. "You're good!" She yelled back and I dived into the water, grabbed the back of his vest, yanked on the rope, and Marina pulled us out. I secured the rope to the mast. "Spike, get Sinbad!" Marina yelled and I looked over at him just in time to watch Spike bite his butt and drag him away from a siren, only for him to spin around and come face to face with another one. Marina was steering when the boat went down a small waterfall. She went over the wheel, over the deck, destroying the siren who was now kissing Sinbad and unable to stop her momentum, ended up kissing him, **(yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I didn't write that scene very well. Don't go ballistic on me, I'm tired.)** " _yep, they're being shipped now."_ I thought and smiled as she punched him in the face. I looked up at the oncoming danger and paled. "Spike, the blades!" I yelled at Spike as Marina ran back up to the wheel and steering us to safety.

We high-fived and started to pet Spike as the crew and Sinbad came to. "Still think a ship is no place for a woman?" Marina said to Sinbad and I rolled my eyes, bracing for the incoming argument. He growled and said,"Absolutely! I mean, look at my ship! These railings were hand-carved mahogany, and here! These moldings came all the way from Damascus! Do you have any idea what I went through to steal those?!" he paused and I said, "We. And it wasn't just Marina, part of it was my fault, so don't go yelling at her just because your pride won't let you say thank you for saving my life." I commented. "This is exactly why women shouldn't drive!" he yelled at us. "Are you crazy?! We saved your life!" Marina yelled back. "Ohh, I would've been fine, I always am." He said, pushing her hands off the steering wheel. "Only because I'm always having to save your butt." I yelled and climbed up the mast to the crew's nest, my usual spot for getting away from my idiot brother. I watched as Marina made her way past the crew and opened the bunk where she was staying. "And you chipped the paint, right there! That's more than a little scratch!" he yelled at her retreating back. She growled, turned around and slammed the doors. The crew turned to look at Sinbad and he started yelling about the dog, the crew, and us. "What?!" "Thank you!" "Don't worry about it!" "I won't!" "Good!" "Goodbye!" "Bye to you!" He and Marina yelled and then she slammed the doors closed again, I think you know who said what.

"Hey, Nari? Can I call you Nari?" Marina said, having climbed up to the crow's nest. "I guess. You saved my life, and you're pretty cool." I said, moving over so she could sit next to me. "I know it's probably rude of me to ask, but I have to know. Why do you hate me so much?" She asked and I sighed. I knew she was going to ask eventually. "I never hated you, I was envious of you. You had captured the heart of Proteus and ever since we were kids, he had stolen mine, but he never saw me like that." I said. It felt good to actually say that out loud. To my surprise, she hugged me. "I never saw him like that, I'm just doing my job. I see him as a friend. We sat like that and just talked and got to know each other until we stopped at an island.

 **OK, I'm fairly certain that this was my longest chapter yet! I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes, but I'm exhausted, so I'm making more mistakes than usual. Review and let me know how I did. Peace out, booklovers, now go and get some sleep!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Narissa, Sister of Sinbad  
Chapter 5  
** **Heyo booklovers! How's life? Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Life's been crazy as hell, school stress and emotional stress (mom being rediagnosed with Stage 4 Breast Cancer). Anyhow, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

We had stopped at an island to refuel and fix the ship, since Sinbad had been moaning and grumping about it for at least 2 days and, from personal experience, I knew he wouldn't shut up until he got what he wanted. He was terribly spoiled as a child. At least he had apologized to me about a day after the Sirens. That had been one interesting conversation, let me tell you.  
I heard Sinbad and Marina snap at each other before she went off to get tree sap with most of the crew volunteering to go with her and Sinbad growling and mumbling and following, after telling us to stay with the ship. "Alright, spill. What's wrong?" Kale asked me and I cursed. He always knew whenever something was wrong with a member of the crew and he always managed to get whatever it was out of them. I sighed when he gave me a "spit it out already" look. "Marina's a lot different than I thought she would be. When we first met her at the party, I assumed her to be some daffodil who knew nothing about ships or pirates or anything like that. I was angry and jealous when Proteus told he was engaged and even more so when I met her. She was this girl who seemed poised and confident. She looked like everything I could never be." I said, then immediately hid my face in my hands, embarrassed at having said so much. He opened his mouth to say something, kindness in his eyes and something else? "Kale, Riss!" We heard Sinbad yell. "What the..?" I said as the island MOVED. The strip of land we were loosely anchored on turned out to be a huge fin! "KALE! RISSA! BRING HER AROUND ALREADY!" Sinbad yelled as they all jumped/ fell onto the ship. "Rat, tie it off!" Sinbad said to Rat as he jumped onto the deck next to, and Marina landed right on the other side of me. Sinbad snatched up a grappling hook and threw onto a small fin where it caught and jerked him off his feet. Marina and I both laughed and as he raised his head, he smiled at us, or Marina. I knew that look. I raced down the steps, jumping on him, running and balancing on the prow of the ship. "No fair, you took my spot! " He whined and I smirked and said "Gotta be quicker next time!"  
It felt like forever when Kale told Sinbad that the men couldn't take much more of the giant waves and the constant jumps. Sinbad agreed and I cut the line and lost my lunch over the side of the ship. A hand rubbed circles into my back and handed me a cup of ale. It was Kale. "Thanks" I said and looked over at Marina and Sinbad talk. "It's nice for them to not be yelling at each other. I wonder what happened on the fish island." Kale said and I nodded in agreement. "Whatever it was, it brought them closer at least temporarily." I said and he chuckled.  
-

 **Yes, yes, I know it's a waaayyy shorter chapter than usual but my dad's giving me the "Are you seriously planning on staying up late AGAIN?" look and I'm tired. I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Peace out booklovers! I'm gonna try to upload a poll on to my profile. Check it out and vote!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Narissa, Sister of Sinbad  
Chapter 6  
** **Heyo booklovers, how's life? 26 days till Halloween! Wooo! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **We had just passed the Granite Gates and were passing the ruins of what looked like a castle when an icy wind blew through, freezing everything (including Spike's drool) and Sinbad groaned and yelled "For crying out loud, what next?" I ran over to him and punched his arm, "Shut up, you're gonna jinx us!" He rubbed his arm and glared at me. I walked to the cabin Sinbad and I shared to grab a jacket, ignoring Sinbad telling Kale to put a shirt on.  
"Oy, Cap'n! How about you get your butt down here and help us common folk break the ice?" I yelled up at him, still annoyed at him for ordering me around. Who's the older twin here? That would be me, but not according to his Great Captainess. Spike started barking his warning bark and we all paused. Spike never barked without cause and that wasn't a happy bark. Out of nowhere, a giant white bird exploded from behind one of the castle towers. We all scrambled to get back on the ship Jed and I were still running when I slipped and went down in the water. It was freezing! I pushed up and gasped as soon as I came up, letting out an agonized yelp. That water HURT! Marina saw me and threw me a rope, and pulled me up. The bird saw her and dived for her. "Marina!" Sinbad and I yelled, but she looked up too late and the bird caught her in its claws, carrying her off. Kale pulled me back onto the ship while Sinbad tried to grab Marina's hand, but thanks to the bird refusing to let go, he was slammed into one of the railings.  
"Riss, go dry off and stop blaming yourself, I'll get her back. Rat, don't let the blocks freeze. Kale! Give me a hug?" Sinbad said, grinning and holding his arms out. "Excuse me?" Kale said and I laughed at the look on his face then shivered violently. "And take care of Riss, please?" Sinbad said in an undertone in Kale's ear while he grabbed his knives. "Of course, you're not the only who cares for her." Kale answered just as quietly, looking over at the girl who was shivering violently.  
We watched Sinbad swing off to save Marina and I went to go change, donning my warmest clothes and wrapping myself in a blanket and going back up. I sat on one of the rails, keeping a lookout for them. Kale handed me a mug of hot ale and I smiled at him, wrapping both hands around it. Why was my stomach feeling so… fluttery? I only got this way around Proteus. I was probably just tired.**

 **I had just finished my ale when Marina and Sinbad flew out of the ruins on his shield and into the rigging, ripping the sail. I went to grab my sewing kit. The sail was looking rather worn anyway. When I got back, Sinbad was cracking his back and complaining about the lack of people fawning over him and I punched him on the shoulder as I passed him when a couple of columns came down, breaking the ice, leaving a path open for us. We all started cheering and I hugged Marina, who was cheering and smiling at Sinbad, who was smiling right back. "** _ **Yup, I can already hear the wedding bells.**_

" **How did you and Proteus meet?" Marina asked me, while I was repairing the sail. "I was training to be a healer and was patching up Sinbad. The idiot had actually been picking fights with the guard's kids and boy, did they give him a thrashing! Proteus was the one who had pulled them off of him and brought him to the infirmary. If I recall correctly, Sinbad had a black eye, a broken nose, and three cracked ribs and several cuts and scrapes." Marina winced and I nodded. "Proteus stayed there the whole time and promised to get back at them. One week later, they beat him up too, so I was stitching him up too." Marina and I laughed and I held up the sail, checking for any more rips. A shadow fell over me and Kale said "It looks better than before it was ripped, Rissa. Great job, I'll hang it up!" and took it from me. "He liiikes you!" Marina said in a teasing voice. I had just filled my mouth with water and choked, coughing. She hit me a couple of times on the back to clear my airway. "Why would he like ME? Nah, we're just friends. Besides, you know how I feel about Proteus!" She shrugged and went to go talk to Sinbad. Why did I feel like I was lying?**

 **See, I told you guys it would be a longer chapter! Who will she choose? Let me know in the reviews! Peace out booklovers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Narissa, Sister Of Sinbad**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Heyo booklovers! Thank you to the people who voted!** **I'm so excited for this chapter and maybe I'll write an accompanying story about Nari and -. This is going to be a long chapter, so brace yourselves. Should be entertaining though** **. As always, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **I had come out from below deck and even though it was supposed to be night, I had to shield my eyes, cuz it was BRIGHT! "Rat, give me a lookout!" Sinbad yelled to Rat as I went up the steps to the wheel. "The Gates of Tartarus." I gasped and Rat started freaking out saying that we were dead and how the world just ends. "Follow that star beyond the horizon. Beyond the horizon?" Sinbad said quietly, wearing him "I'm pondering, leave me alone" look.  
"Sinbad?" Marina and I said, looking at him questioningly. "Men, all hands to your posts! Free all sheets! Wait for my command!" he yelled and I ran to an open station and said "Aye aye, cap',!" "Eh… Sinbad, how are we going to pull this off?" Kale asked him, but Sinbad just replied, "Trust me! Rat, rig the main yard to the fors'le!" He ordered "But that would stop us dead!" Rat protested, "Just do it!" Sinbad snapped and Rat jumped to saying "Aye aye, captain!" He continued belting out orders and we all raced to follow them.  
We went over the edge of the world and instead of falling, Sinbad had figured out how to make the ship fly! He was a genius! "It worked?" he asked incredulously. Kale chuckled and said "Sinbad, you did it!" And then it started breaking. I brought the Chimera to port as Sinbad started thinking again. He turned to Kale and me and said, "Kale, Nari, if I don't make it back, the ship is yours." I hugged him tight and Kale said "No" quietly. "Gentlemen, gentlewoman, it's been a privilege robbing with you." He turned around and Marina said to him "I'm going with you, and don't tell me the realm of Chaos is no place for a woman." He chuckled and looped the rope he had grabbed around her and tightened it, bringing her closer to him and said "I would never say that." Spike barked and put his head under the rope. "Sorry buddy, not this time." Sinbad said, taking the rope off his head. I pulled Spike away then went to hug Marina, "You be careful, got it? And keep Sinbad safe. You know he'll fight anything and anyone." I said and she laughed and pulled away, and nodded. I watched as Sinbad offered her his hand, she took it, they jumped off the boat, and they swung through the Gate and disappeared from view.  
I ordered Kale to bring the boat back onto the ocean and started biting my lip and pacing. The crew watched as I paced back and forth over and over again until finally Kale grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Stop worrying so much, they'll be fine." He said in a reassuring voice and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him, eyes wide open. Kale didn't hug people or kiss them on top of the head. What was going on? He looked down at me and smiled. "Took you long enough to see me." He said. He bent down, hesitated for a second, then kissed me and our lips met. I stiffened, then relaxed. I had liked Kale back, but why hadn't I told him? Proteus' name broke through my thoughts and I broke the kiss. "I.. I'm sorry Kale, but… I like you a lot, but…" I stammered, looking down. "You like Proteus too. It's ok, decide what you want to do. I won't pressure you." He said then went up to the wheel.  
We were able to pick up Sinbad and Marina from a rock, but they didn't have the Book and Marina was crying. "Set a course for Syracuse." He ordered Kale then went down to his cabin. I frowned in his direction then looked at Marina, who was sniffling and getting hugs from the crew. I went to go talk to Sinbad.  
"NO! I WON'T LET THEM EXECUTE YOU, DAMMIT! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO LEAVE ME BEHIND, YOU JERK!" I sobbed, punching him and he hugged me, crying too. "I'll tell them it wasn't you, it was me. I have to do this, though." He said, sounding incredibly sad. I sniffled, but understood. "I'm the older twin. So how did you get older than me?" I asked and he chuckled and ruffled my hair.  
we had finally got back to Syracuse and I ran up with Marina and Spike. Sinbad and Proteus were talking then Sinbad turned around and knelt down, putting his head on the block. Why was there only one? They must have not found me guilty, or something. Kale and Marina had to hold me back from running and joining Sinbad, Marina covering my mouth and crying too. Spike was next to my leg, whimpering. Just as the executioner was about to bring his sword down on Sinbad's neck, it shattered into a million pieces. The executioner looked at the hilt of his sword in shock. Clouds started swirling, thanks to a wind that came out of nowhere. "Get back!" King Dynas commanded and Kale pushed me and Marina behind him. Well, he tried to push me behind him too. The clouds swirled down into the water and rising out of the mist was a tall lady with black swirling hair, ashen skin, a purple dress, and a very annoyed look on her face. Eris, goddess of Discord.  
"How dare you?!" she yelled at Sinbad. "Everything was going perfectly, and now, you do THIS!" She yelled, slapping the block into the water. "Eris, I don't understand!" Sinbad answered. "Don't play coy with me. Maybe you can fool these people, but I know who you are. You're a selfish, unprincipled liar!" She snapped and I started forward until Kale grabbed my arm and shook his head at me. This was Sinbad's fight. "Wait a minute, I didn't lie! I came back, that's why you're here, I told the truth, this was all part of your test! And wasn't there something about being bound for all eternity?" Sinbad said, her hair moved away from her shoulder to reveal a shining "X" and she glared at him, and clenched her fist and raised it as if to hit him. She rolled her eyes, brought her fist down to him and opened it, revealing the Book of Peace. Sinbad took it out of her hand and said "Well, well, this has got to be a little embarrassing for you, Eris." in a smug tone. I winced, sure he was going to be a Sinbad pancake, but instead she put her face down to his level, chuckled and said "Don't push your luck Sinbad. You're cute, but not that cute." She shrunk in size, "Besides, lucky for you, I've got places to go, things to destroy, stuff to steal. Ta!" she said and disappeared.  
Sinbad grinned, looked at Proteus then opened the Book. Instantly, bright light shone out of it, repairing the kingdom. He held it above his head until his arms shook and he sank to his knees. Proteus went over to him, helped him up and they looked at the council. I ran over to Sinbad and hugged him, right before punching his arm. "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! NO WONDER MOM HAD GREY HAIRS FROM DEALING WITH YOU!" I said and he and Proteus laughed and we walked over to the king. "King Dynas." Sinbad said, holding the book out to him then snatching it back, "whoa, hey! How much you got on you?" he said and I covered my mouth to hold in a laugh. "I offer you the gratitude of the 12 cities and the apologies of a king." He said and I coughed to hide my laughter. Sooo not gonna cut it dude. "No seriously, how much?" Sinbad asked. "Sinbad" Dynas said in slight reproach and Sinbad handed him the Book. "Come on this is gonna be one heck of a party! Everyone's going to want to hear about the voyage." Proteus said and I whispered to Sinbad "I'll be right back" then went over to Marina, who looked miserable. "You're not coming with us, are you?" I asked her. She shook her head, looking down and I hugged her. I've been waaay too emotional over the last 10 days! "I'll miss you, Marina. It was nice to have a girl to talk to. "I said, trying not to cry. She nodded then ran inside. "Come on, Rissa." Sinbad said to me and I frowned in Marina and Proteus' direction. He sighed and just said "10 minutes. That's all you get." I nodded and ran off after them.  
When I finally caught up to them, they were hugging and Marina ran down the steps to the dock. "Hey Proty. You OK?"I asked hesitantly. "I'll be alright." He said, looking away from the ocean, a tear going down his cheek. I walked up to him and wiped it away with my sleeve. He held my hands and looked at me "Will you stay with me?" he asked. When I hesitated, he pressed on, saying "You wouldn't have to be a pirate anymore and I want you here!" He sounded desperate. He was one of my closest friends but did I still love him like I had? Leave off pirating and being on the open ocean? Leave Sinbad, Marina, the crew? Leave… Kale? I felt like I had been punched when I thought that. I couldn't do it. "I can't. I'm sorry Proteus." I said, not meeting his eyes. "I thought you cared for me. Haven't you felt that wat since we were kids?" he said, sounding truly desperate now. "I liked you that way when we were kids, yes I'll admit it. But people change, Proteus. I have to go. I'm sorry." I said and ran off. It was time to be honest.  
"Kale!" I said, panting as I jumped onto the ship and ran to him. "Riss?" He said as I threw my arms around him and looked up at him. How had I not realized sooner how I felt about him? "Have you made your choice then?" he asked, smiling down at me and I grinned "Of course I have!" He grinned and bent down and I whispered one word, "You" and touched my lips to his. "Well, it's about time, you two!" Sinbad yelled and we jumped apart. He was grinning a crazy, carefree smile with his arm around Marina. "I could say the same about you two!" and Marina laughed. I hugged her as Sinbad and Kale went to go talk and we looked at the ocean. "I've always wanted a sister. Just promise you'll invite me to the wedding, alright?" I said, smirking and she laughed, "Of course I will! You're my Maid of Honor!" And I laughed and looked over at Kale and smiled at him. "Will you be my Maid of Honor?"**

 **And that's the end of that one! Let me know if y'all want a one-shot or something. Peace out booklovers!**


	8. Epilogue part 1

**Proposal and marriage**

 **Heyo booklovers! How's life? I should be updating more now that I'm on Winter Break, so… Woohoo!**

 **6 months. Kale proposed after 6 months of us being together. Marina and Sinbad had already been married for four months and Marina was already pregnant with their first child. The crew had been fighting over who was going to be the child's godparents until Marina put her foot down and said I was going to be Godmother. That girl can be pretty dang scary, let me tell you!  
The day Kale went to ask Sinbad's permission to propose to me, he was pale under his dark skin and he looked like he was going to be sick. The twins had placed bets on whether he would be sick before or after, and whether Sinbad would kill him or not. Despite being the younger twin, Sinbad had a protective streak a mile long, at least.  
"Is he taking his sweet time in killing him? I'm getting worried for Kale. You know how protective Sinbad is! I thought he was going to rip that guard limb from limb when he looked at you for one second too long!" I said as I paced the deck, Marina sitting down and watching me. I was referring to our latest escapade, where we had been stealing a crib and toys for Marina's baby. Granted, we could have made a crib and toys, but Sinbad wanted only the best for his kid and with him acting like a grumpy hydra, we didn't dare to argue with him. "Would you please calm down? You're making me nervous for him. Just breathe, Ok?" Marina said, walking over to me and hugging me.  
As it turned out, Sinbad had assigned Kale three tasks. Only if he did the tasks to Sinbad's satisfaction would Sinbad give Kale his permission to ask me.** **  
** **Mission** **#1: Take a jewel from a dragon's cave without the dragon waking up. And it had to be a BIG jewel. And Sinbad preferred red. Psychotic tyrant of a captain. Kale succeeded though and he brought me and Marina one too. He's so sweet!  
Mission #2: Answer the Sphinx's Riddle, something no one had answered correctly for at least a hundred years. The riddle was: What flies when it's born, lies when it's alive, and runs when it's dead?  
The answer: A snowflake.  
The Sphinx, her riddle solved, attempted to attack him anyway. That is, until she got a knife in her eye, and walked backwards off the cliff her cave was on, falling to her death. Sinbad wasn't happy I had interfered, let me tell you.  
Mission #3: Beat Sinbad in a duel. That was pushing it and the whole "3 tasks" idea was stupid, and I told Sinbad that. Kale barely beat him and they both were had cuts from their knives. "I hope you both know how stupid and idiotic this whole thing was. Sinbad, you try something like this again and I'll break your arm myself. Kale, I expected this sort of thing from Sinbad, but I expect you to have more sense. Whatever the deal was with the 3 tasks, it's not worth it for you two to nearly kill each other!" I snapped, tying a bandage on Kale's wrist and knotting it tight enough for him to wince. "Aw man, I'm not symmetrical anymore." Sinbad whined, looking at his bandaged arm and his bandageless other arm. That was the wrong thing to say. I whipped out a knife and glowered at him. "You want to be symmetrical, you say? Give me your arm." He hastily hid his arms behind his back and rapidly shook his head "no". "That's what I thought. You two are staying in here until you sort out whatever is going on between you two." I said, closed the door and put the deadbolt over it.  
I steered the Chimera to an island, still muttering darkly about boys and idiots and how thickheaded they could be. "Ummm… Nari?" Someone said tentatively. "What?" I snapped, not realizing it was Marina. "You're hurting yourself and the wheel." She said. "Marina! I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean it!" I said, hoping she wasn't mad at me. "It's fine, but look at your hands and the wheel." And I looked down. The wheel had fine cracks in it and there were splinters in my hands. "I'll steer for a while and you can take a break and get the splinters out of your hands." She said and I went to sit down and get the splinters out of my hands.  
About two hours later, Kale and Sinbad broke down the door and found me sitting on a barrel, still pulling out splinters. Kale came over and pulled out the last couple and kissed the palms of my hands, causing me to shiver. "I didn't mean to scare you during the tasks. I'm sorry." He said gently, rubbing my back. "Who says I was scared for you?" I retorted, wondering how he knew. He chuckled, "I know you very well, Nari. I'm not leaving your side again" he said and I smiled. I noticed Sinbad and Marina talking, him looking like he was freaking out and Marina just shaking her head and smiling. They looked over at Kale and me and Sinbad lowered his head and started toward us, looking like he was a bull about to charge and Marina stopped him, still smiling. "Hey Nari? Can I ask you something?" Kale asked me, raising his voice so the rest of the crew could hear him, still on his knees in front of me. "Uh… sure?" I replied, not knowing was going on. "Narissa, do you remember how all the times we fought together?" he asked me. "How could I forget?" I replied, still not knowing what was going on and why Sinbad was turning red and Marina and the crewmates were grinning from ear to ear. "Fighting as partners is an incredible feeling, you watching my back and me watching yours. What I'm trying to say is…" Marina tossed him a small drawstring bag, which he opened and pulled out… a ring. Ohh! "Will you be my partner for the rest of our lives? Fighting and everything else?" He asked, holding out the ring in one hand and my hand in his other hand. Unable to speak, I nodded rapidly and drew him to me and kissed him hard. "Yes, you big idiot, yesyesyes!"I said, laughing and starting to cry as his slipped the ring on my ring finger, stood up, pulled me up and hugged me as if he would never let me go. "I love you, Kale!" I whispered into his shoulder and I felt him smile.**

 **The wedding took place back in Syracuse a couple of months after that. It was late afternoon, Kale was wearing dark pants with gold trim along the sides and a white shirt with a dark green necktie. My dress was white and fell to the ground in waves, with a green underskirt and a green ivy neckline. My hair, usually braided down my back, was now in a bun that Marina had done for me that morning, after helping me get into my dress. As we walked to the Chapel room, we came face to face with Proteus. He narrowed his eyes at us, taking in our wedding attire, then shrugged and smiled. "Congratulations, Rissa! I'll see you at the Chapel." He said and continued walking down the hall.**

 **And that's the end of part 1! I'll be updating some more today! R and R please!**


End file.
